Building upon insights from research on both internal and international migration, the proposed research examines the determinants of patterns of young adult migration, and the consequences of these patterns on place of residence at age 30. Of special emphasis are patterns, determinants and consequences of circular migration - a topic that is understudied in the literature. The project uses a unique, prospective, longitudinal data set. The study site, Nang Rong district, Northeast Thailand, is rural and marginal in terms of poor quality soils, inadequate rainfall, and the scarcity of non-agricultural jobs. Bangkok, the primate city, and the Eastern Seaboard, a government supported development zone, are the principal urban destinations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]